Alternate Universe 2: A Different Shade of Pink
by historian
Summary: What if Kim's fall off the balance beam in "A Different Shade of Pink, Part I" had been far more serious, leaving Kim in a brain-damaged coma, the Rangers in despair, and Katherine riddled with guilt? Can the Rangers, and Tommy in particular, forgive Kat?


_Author's Note: This is the second of my Alternate Universe stories, which revolve around plot points in the Power Ranger's canon that could have gone VERY differently._

_Summary: What if Kim's fall off the balance beam in "A Different Shade of Pink" had been far more serious, leaving Kim in a brain-damaged coma, the Rangers in despair, and Katherine riddled with guilt? Could the Rangers, and Tommy in particular, forgive Kat for her sins?_

_WARNING: This story is rated "M" for swearing and dark themes._

It was a somber group gathered in the hospital waiting room. Six young people, four boys and two girls, waited in anxious silence. Five of them had a very big secret: they were the Power Rangers, the greatest heroes in Earth's history. Yet they were unaware that the sixth member, a tall, beautiful blond with an Australian accent, had a secret just as big as theirs.

Tommy struggled to keep his roiling stomach under control. He and the other Rangers had taken a beating this past month, having lost Kim's Power Coin, the Falconzord (which left the other Ninja Zords powerless), Ninjor, and Kimberly herself. Fortunately, Tommy had heroically rescued Kim (after Lord Zedd himself beat Tommy black-and-blue), but the first three on that list remained in the hands of evil. Zedd and Rita were closer to winning than they ever had been before, even though the Rangers now had the new, awe-inspiring Shogun Zords.

And now Kim was injured.

Tommy didn't know much; Kat had been in near hysterics when she'd called him (and he then contacted the other Rangers). But that in itself told him it was serious. In the six weeks he'd known Kat, she had always been cool and unflappable. The fact that she was shaken left Tommy shaken. All they knew was that Kim had fallen off the balance beam, slamming her head hard against it on the way to the ground.

Soft sobs drew the White Ranger's attention, and he looked over to see Aisha trying desperately to comfort a tearful Kat. The Australian was really taking this hard...surprisingly hard, Tommy thought. Although she'd become fast friends with all of them, she wasn't anywhere near as close to Kim as the Rangers were. Then again, she had actually witnessed the accident. If it hadn't been for Kat, Kim might have been lying there for hours...Tommy shuddered.

Aisha didn't seem to be having much luck with Kat. Normally the Yellow Ranger excelled at comforting her friends, to point that the male Rangers affectionately called her "Mama Bear". But now Aisha was hurting too, and that was affecting her ability to console Kat.

Aisha's parents arrived, and exchanged strained greetings with the teens. Since Kim had moved in with Aisha, her mother had transferred the authority to make Kim's medical decisions to Aisha's parents. That was especially important now, with Kim's mom stuck in Paris.

Tommy couldn't have said how much time passed before the doctor came out to them, but seemed like an eternity. Tommy looked up when the doctor cleared his throat, and his expression froze Tommy's blood.

"Family of Kimberly Hart?" he asked.

Aisha's parents rose, and her mother spoke. "Kim lives with us, and we have medical authority over her. These are her best friends."

The doctor looked uncertain about having the teens there, but he continued anyway. "Unfortunately, things don't look good. Ms. Hart has sustained a SEVERE skull fracture. If she had gotten here even five minutes later, she would have died."

Tommy was certain he was about to faint. Then a strong hand clasped his shoulder, steadying him. He looked over gratefully at Billy.

"We've stabilized her," the doctor continued, "but her brain is experiencing severe swelling, and several small blood vessels have burst. It almost certain that, if she wakes up, she will experience some level of brain damage."

There was a roaring in Tommy's ears, almost drowning out the doctor's words. He wished it would. But no, he could hear everything...including the most important part.

Somehow, Adam managed to speak. "You said _if_ she wakes up..."

The doctor sighed. "She's slipped into a coma, and there's a good chance she'll never wake up."

Distantly, Tommy heard a cry and then the pounding of feet as someone made a hasty exit. But it meant nothing to the White Ranger. His legs gave out, and he collapsed into a chair. He felt Billy pull him into a hug, the fact that they were both young men be damned.

For the first time since he was released from Rita's mind control spell, Tommy Oliver started to cry.

***

For the rest of her life, Aisha would be unable to explain why she followed Kat when the blond bolted. Her best friend was horribly injured; her team needed her. But some deep-seated instinct told her there was more to Kat' s reaction than met the eye, and all Rangers believe in trusting their instincts. So she murmured an excuse she was sure none of her fellow Rangers heard and ran after Kat.

She made it into the hallway just in time to see her disappear through a door marked "Stairs". "Kat!" Aisha called, but the Australian did not answer.

By the time the black girl made it to the stairs, Katherine was already several stories above her. _Damn those long legs!_ Aisha grumbled as she followed. From the sound of it, her friend was headed all the way to the top.

_The roof? Why is she going up to the roof?_ Aisha frowned.

***

Kat burst through the metal door leading to the roof, running halfway to the edge before stopping. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath. Her lungs ached, but that was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

_It's my fault!_ That damning thought played over and over in head, condemning her. _If only I hadn't stolen Kim's Power Coin, if only I'd broken the spell sooner, if only I hadn't let my guard down and let Rita enslave me in the first place, if only..._the useless "what-ifs" tumbled through her head.

The Rangers, and Kim in particular, had shown her nothing but friendship since the moment she'd introduced her self to them. They'd shown her around Angel Grove, taken her shopping. They'd fought to "rescue" her when they believed she'd been captured by Rita and Zedd. They'd even been very nice to "P.C.", Katherine's cat form.

Most of all, Kim had risked everything to "rescue" her from the Tengas...and it had come back to bite her in the ass. Not only had the Pink Ranger been captured, she'd nearly _died_. Tommy had had to face off against Zedd himself to rescue her! And now, Kim hovered on the verge of death again...because of Kat.

Rita hadn't specified WHICH Power Coin she wanted; she'd have been satisfied with any of them. But Katherine had specifically and deliberately targeted Kimberly. Why? Because she'd wanted Tommy for herself. Because she'd been jealous of Kim's relationship with him. Because she was a selfish bitch.

And with that thought, Kat knew what she had to do.

Kimberly Anne Heart didn't deserve to die. Katherine Marie Hillard didn't deserve to live.

Feeling a great calm settle over her, Kat deliberately walked over to the very edge of the roof, some fifteen stories above ground. She paused only a moment to take in the view--the last thing she would ever see. She started to step forward...

Only to be yanked back as strong hands grabbed her arms.

"KATHERINE HILLARD, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??" Aisha screamed at her.

Kat struggled against the Yellow Ranger's iron grip. "Let me go! It's what I deserve!"

*CRACK!*

Kat reeled back in shock, pain flaring in her cheek where Aisha had slapped her. Aisha glared at the blond, tears running down her face. "You listen to me very carefully, Kat," Aisha sobbed, even as her eyes burned into Kat's. "I've already lost one friend today, and I'll be _**damned**_ if I'm going to lose another one!"

The two young women stared at each other for a long moment. Then, as only women can do, they collapsed into each other's arms, crying their eyes out as they vented their pain.

After about ten minutes, they had cried themselves out. Aisha whispered, "Why, Kat?"

Kat didn't want to answer. But Aisha deserved to know.

She'd come after Kat.

Even with her best friend in a coma, even with her leader falling apart, she' d put Kat first.

And that meant everything.

Steeling her nerve, Kat pulled back and looked Aisha in the eye. "I have some things to tell you and the other Rangers," she said quietly.

Aisha' s jaw dropped.

***

_To be continued..._


End file.
